liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasuo, the unforgiven
Base Form= |-|Battle Boss Arcade= |-|Nightbringer= Personal Characteristics Name: Yasuo Origin: League Of Legends ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown '(But appears to be between 25 and 30 years old) | Unknown (The concept of time is not applicable.) '''Classification: '''Human Walker (Swordsman Pupil) | Project / Machine | Bloodmoon Sect Member | Big Boss Arcade | Physical incorporation of the ontological order of the Multiverse. '''Height: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Allies: Taliyah Enemies: Riven (For a long time) Summary An Ionian of deep resolve, Yasuo is an agile swordsman who wields the air itself against his enemies. As a proud young man, he was falsely accused of murdering his master—unable to prove his innocence, he was forced to slay his own brother in self defense. Even after his master’s true killer was revealed, Yasuo still could not forgive himself for all he had done, and now wanders his homeland with only the wind to guide his blade. Mentality Intelligence: 'High 'Morality: 'Good '''Sexual Preference: '''Heterosexual '''Objectives: '''Avenge your master (previously) | Unknown '''Tastes: '''Alcoholic beverage Powers and Stats 'Tier: C/4 | C/2 | A/1 Powers and Abilities: 'SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Rank I), Swordsman, Martial Arts, Runic Magic, Energy Manipulation | (All previous skills) | Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) | (All previous skills) | Nullity Handling, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Matter Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation , Concept Manipulation, Creation (Created the Universe and everything in it). 'Dimensionality: 3D '| '''N.A '(The concept is not applicable) 'Attack Potency: Village '(It's comparable to Riven and Garen who can generate this energy ) | '''Great country level (Second to last Boss, higher to arcade warriors, it took a group of them to be defeated) |''' Transcendent''' (Yasuo and Riven were born before the Primordial Universe, and only from them could the concept of existence and universe exist, along with all other concepts). Durability: Village '''(Endured Riven attacks) | '''Great country level |''' Transcendent''' Speed: Hypersonic '''(Greater than Riven) | N.A (Waged a battle in the void with Riven before the concept of space and time existed) 'Lifting Strength: KN Class '(Greater than Riven, can create a tornado by simply wielding his sword) | N.A''' Stamina: High '''(He fought the entire school of swordsmen and was pursued by them and several other Ionians) | Very High | Unlimited (Waged a battle in the void with Riven) '''Range: '''Extended melee with your sword, too big with tornado | Multiverse | Unlimited | N.A''' Weaknesses: '''None Arsenal '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Way of the Wanderer: '''Yasuo's Critical Strike Chance is doubled. Additionally, Yasuo builds toward a shield whenever he is moving. The shield triggers when he takes damage from a champion or monster. *'Steel Tempest: ' Thrusts forward, damaging all enemies in a line. On hit, grants a stack of Gathering Storm for a few seconds. At 2 stacks, Steel Tempest fires a whirlwind that knocks Airborne. Steel Tempest is treated as a basic attack and scales with all the same things. On hit, grants a stack of Gathering Storm for 6 seconds. At 2 stacks, Steel Tempest fires a whirlwind that knocks Airborne. Steel Tempest is treated as a basic attack: It can critically strike, applies on-hit effects, is interruptible by crowd control and its cooldown and cast time are reduced by Attack Speed.If cast while dashing, Steel Tempest will strike as a circle. *'Wind Wall: 'Creates a moving wall that blocks all enemy projectiles for 4 seconds. *'Sweeping Blade: 'Dashes through target enemy, dealing magic damage. Each cast increases your next dash's base Damage, up to a max amount. *'Last Breath: '''Blinks to an Airborne enemy champion, dealing physical damage and holding all Airborne enemies in the area in the air. Grants maximum Flow but resets all stacks of Gathering Storm. For a moderate time afterwards, Yasuo's critical strikes gain significant Bonus Armor Penetration. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Games Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Sword Uses Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Tier C/4 Category:Tier A/1 Category:Tier C/2